Faraway
Träge öffnete ich meine smaragdgrünen Augen, um mich herum herrscht tiefste Finsternis, das Einzige, was in der Ferne vor mir flimmert, ist ein alter Fernseher, in dem eine merkwürdige Sendung läuft. Das Bild scheint andauernd zu wechseln. Mal ist eine Horde Flamingos abgebildet, dann ein seltsam farbenfroher Stein und des öfteren leuchten eine Menge unterschiedlicher Städte auf. Im Hintergrund spielt sich ein hypnotisierendes Lied ab, in dem instrumentale Musik mit Tierlauten oder Autogeräuschen vermischt erklingt. Eine Weile lang lausche ich dieser Musik verwirrt, als mir wieder einfällt, was ich eigentlich tun will. Ich will zurück, zurück in meine Welt! Erschrocken ertaste ich, ob sich etwas um meinen Kopf befindet. Doch es ist nicht da, wonach ich suche. Wieso auch davon ausgehen, wenn ich immer noch hören und sehen kann. Traumatisiert fange ich an zu zittern, ich zittere am ganzen Körper. Ich kann nicht dorthin, nicht mehr in meine Welt, das ist schrecklich! Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, rappel ich mich etwas ungeschickt auf, um mich um zusehen. Ich befinde mich nun seit langem wieder in der "realen" Welt, in diese Welt gehöre ich jedoch nicht und will es auch nicht. Sie ist grausam und schrecklich, sie stinkt wie die Pest und ihre Bewohner tun nichts dagegen. Müsste ich sie mit nur einem Wort beschreiben, wäre es das Wort hässlich. "H-Hey?", krächze ich, bei dem Versuch, wieder zu sprechen. Ich weiß nicht, seit wann ich das letzte Mal ein Wort ausgesprochen habe, aber es ist so lange her, das meine Zunge nun furchtbar schmerzt. "Ist da jemand? Irgendjemand?!", rufe ich nun lauter und muss mir vor Schmerz meine Hände um die Kehle legen. Meine Stimme klingt kratzig und krank, das wundert mich nicht, in der Welt der Menschen fühle ich mich auch jedes Mal genauso. "Interessant! Wirklich Interessant!", flötet eine hohe weiblich Stimme mir ins Ohr. Quietschend öffnet sich die Tür am Ende des Raumes und lässt grelles Licht in den dunklen Raum gleiten. Geblendet davon, kneife ich so schnell ich kann meine Augen zu. "Wer bist du? was willst du?", zische ich mit meinem kränklichen Unterton, wobei ich versuche, meine Augen langsam an das Licht zu gewöhnen. Ein Kichern dringt aus dem Mund der Unbekannten, bevor sie mit ihrer Antwort beginnt: "Ich bin die beste Psychologin in der gesamten Umgebung und werde dir helfen, wieder wie ein normaler Mensch zu leben!" "Psychologin? Ich bin krank?! Das seid ihr!", wehre ich mich zornig. Langsam erkenne ich die Umrisse der in einem weißen Kittel gekleideten Frau. Belustigt rückt sie ihre rote Brille zurecht. "Ich freue mich auch, dich kennenzulernen, Faraway." entgeistert gehe ich auf sie zu. "So heiße ich nicht!!", schießt es aus mir heraus, als wäre das der schlimmste Fehler, den sie je hätte tun können. "Achja? Wie heißt du dann?" "Wie ich h-eiße?" "Das war meine Frage..." "W-Wie ich heiße...." "Ja genau, kommt da noch eine Antwort?" "Äh..." Ganz egal, wie sehr ich mich konzentriere, die Antwort will mir einfach nicht einfallen. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien es mir in der Vergangenheit wohl ziemlich wichtig gewesen zu sein, mir meinen richtigen Namen zu merken, doch ich habe zurzeit so wenig Erinnerungen an meine Vergangenheit wie ein Goldfisch mit einem Drei-Sekunden-Gedächtnis. "Laut deiner Formulare hier in der Klinik wurdest du von den Wissenschaftlern und Doktoren Faraway getauft, offenbar besteht da wohl ein Zusammenhang mit deinen Symptomen." erklärt die Frau begeistert von mir, ihrem neuen Patienten. "Da haben die sich ja einen dummen Namen ausgesucht! Ich bin nicht verträumt oder weit weg in meiner Welt! Sie ist so real wie die eure und keineswegs das Ergebnis meiner Illusionen.", knurre ich beleidigt und stehe nun Auge in Auge direkt vor der Psychologin, die mich so verärgert. "Bei Patienten wie dir ist der erste und wichtigste Schritt, dass sie Illusionen von der Wirklichkeit unterscheiden!" Ihr steifer Blick lässt nicht von dem meinem ab, dann spricht sie weiter: "Haben dich die Geräusche und Bilder aus dem Fernseher nicht bereits auf Geschmack der wundervollen Realität gebracht?" Ich erwidere ihren Blick noch immer, schüttele jedoch gleichzeitig den Kopf, wobei meine zerzausten, schulterlangen, schwarzen Haare im selben Tempo mitwirbeln. "Ich war seit mehr als fünf Jahren nicht mehr hier und es interessiert mich einen Dreck, was daraus geworden ist!" sprudelt die Meinung, so wütend wie ich bin, aus mir heraus. Die Frau wendet sich nun meinen Augen ab und kramt in ihrer Kitteltasche nach einem Stift und einem Notizblock, auf dem sie sich nun etwas notiert. "Sag, wie ist deine Welt so? Sieht sie aus wie diese?" Ich schüttel den Kopf. "Sie ist nicht hiermit zu vergleichen, dort ist es dunkel, es herrscht ewige Nacht, doch wenn man aufschaut blickt, man in einen unendlichen rot leuchtenden Sternenhimmel!" Ich entspanne wieder, dadurch, dass ich an die andere Welt denke. "Und was genau passiert, wenn du dich dort '"aufhältst"?" Ich sehe verträumt auf den Boden. "Eine Melodie, eine Melodie ertönt... Sie ist laut und durchdringend, hoch und anfangs schmerzhaft, doch mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich daran." Die Frau hatte sich alles sorgfältig genau notiert, nun schaut sie wieder zu mir auf. Ihr Blick sieht jetzt freundlich und verständnisvoll aus und sie fängt wieder an, mir Fragen zustellen. "Kannst du die Melodie mit ein paar Tönen vergleichen, die dir in "dieser Welt" bekannt sind?" Bei diesem Satz betonte sie das "dieser Welt" besonders missbilligend. "Ein Schrei.", antworte ich abgehackt, denn mir ist es unangenehm so etwas als "schöne Melodie" zu bezeichnen. Doch der Frau ist das egal, sie fragt ungestört weiter: "Schmerzvoll oder jubelnd?" "Schmerzvoll u-und ä-ängstlich.", stottere ich, denn bei längerer Überlegung macht mir das doch ein wenig Angst. "Das ist nur zu erwarten.", murmelt sie leise, als würde sie in Erinnerungen schweben, und zwar in schlimmen. "Hä?", fragte ich begriffsstutzig und kratzte mich am Kopf. Eigentlich habe ich ja nie zugestimmt, ihr so viel über meine Welt zu verraten, letzten Endes soll es ja immer noch meine Welt sein. "Erinnerst du dich selbst daran nicht mehr?" Ich knurre genervt: "Rede Klartext, ich will so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück in die andere Welt!" nach einem kurzen Räuspern erfüllt sie mir den Wunsch. "Nach deinem letzten Erwachen hast du zwei Doktoren erwürgt und ihnen gesagt, sie sollen dir deinen Verband wieder um die Augen und Ohren binden, das muss wohl dein Gehirn wieder aufgearbeitet haben." Mir stockt der Atem. Ich hatte Menschen umgebracht? Das kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen, in meiner Welt bin ich doch immer so entspannt und friedlich... ob es einen Grund hat, dass ich mich dort selber fest halte? "Was glaubst du warum wir dich hier eingesperrt haben nachdem wir dir deinen Verband abgemacht haben und du wieder hören und sehen konntest. Scheint so als verträgst du nach deinem Erwachen keinen Stress" Ihr Blick wandert zur Tür hinter der leises Geflüster ertönt. "Sie haben mich zu dir gerufen um dich langsam aber sicher an diese Realität zu gewöhnen, es ist besser du verfällst nicht mehr in diesen Traum. Selbst die größten Köpfe hier haben nicht die reinste Ahnung warum dir das geschieht." Ein schwummriges Gefühl überkommt mich, wenn ich daran denke dass ich ab jetzt für immer mit diesem kränklichen menschlichen Körper in dieser dreckigen widerlichen Welt herumwandern muss. Wieso? Wieso passiert das? Wieso bin ich so an diese andere Welt, meine Welt gebunden? Wieso merke nur ich das die reale Welt niemals wieder heilen wird? Das nur wegen den grässlichen Menschen, die sie ihr Eigen nennen. "Weißt du denn, wie alles angefangen hat?" fragt sie mich schlussendlich mit heiserer Stimme, selbst ihr schien das allmählich etwas unbehaglich zu werden. Wie ein Blitz trifft mich eine Erkenntnis, die mir all die Fragen beantwortet die mir auf dem Herzen liegen. Der Grund wieso ich auf der Erde bin....der Grund, wieso ich mich selbst in dieser anderen Welt einschließe. Der Grund ist, dass es keinen Grund gibt! Ich bin kein Mensch, kein Tier, kein irgendwas, ich bin Niemand, ich bin Nichts, ich habe keinen Namen, ich will keinen Namen haben, mich gibt es nicht, doch ich bin da, das einzige, was mir je durch den Kopf gegangen ist, sobald ich diese Welt sah, ist wie schlimm sie ist, doch es ist nicht der Planet der mich aufregt, es sind die Menschen dort. Mit ein bisschen Glück kann diese Welt genauso leer und gedankenlos werden wie in MEINER Welt. Ich könnte dort alleine sein, ich könnte der Melodie lauschen und in den roten Himmel schauen, ich kann alles tun, denn ich bin Nichts und wenn man Nichts ist, aber da ist, kann man Alles sein! Ein freudiges Kribbeln dringt durch meinen Bauch und plötzlich fühle ich mich in dieser Welt, die so anders ist als meine, aber doch so gleich, wie zu Hause. Ich werde diese Welt zu MEINER Welt machen. Nur Meiner, Meiner ganz allein, Ein Lächeln fließt über meine Lippen und ich schaue auf zu der verwirrten fremden Frau. "Ich brauche meinen Verband nicht mehr um zurück zu gehen, denn ich bin schon da!" Ich will vor Freude lachen und springen, endlich weiß ich wer ich bin und wozu ich da bin. "Diese Welt wird ohne euch die schönste die es je geben wird!" Der entsetzte Blick auf ihrem Gesicht bereitete mir noch mehr Freude. Wenn ich nichts bin, kann ich nichts, aber wenn Nichts existiert, kann es Alles sein, und dann kann ich auch alles. In meinen Gedanken stelle ich mir den roten Himmel vor und diese wundervolle schmerzhafte Melodie, ich stelle mir vor, wie sie auf die Frau überfließt. "Singe es! Singe die Melodie für mich! Tu es, tu es jetzt!", befehle ich ihr sehnsüchtig, zuerst starrt sie mich nur verwirrt an, da fängt sie auf einmal an es für mich zu singen, als hätte ich sie hypnotisiert, es klingt wundervoll, viel schöner als in meinen Erinnerungen, doch irgendwie klingt es aufgezwungen. Da ist einfach nicht genug Schmerz. Erfreut merke ich wie die Melodie mir Kraft schenkt und mich aufmuntert mein Sichtfeld ein wenig Rot zu färben, wenn ich das erledigt habe, würde es besser klingen, hoffe ich jedenfalls. Frisch wie eh und je gehe ich auf sie zu, sie kann sich nicht bewegen, ich nehme ihre Brille, schmeiße sie gegen die Wand und stibitze mir ein paar der Splitter. Belustigt steche ich damit auf sie ein, als erstes steche ich in ihre Stirn, wo nur ein kleiner Blutstrahl entsteht, das enttäuschte mich, also experimentierte ich ein wenig im Bereich des Bauches, schon besser, ich bemerke stolz dass sich das rote dickflüssige Blut anfängt am Boden zu verteilen, die Melodie wird umso wundervoller, so schmerzhaft und voller Emotionen wie ich es Anfangs wollte. Aber es aus ihrem Mund zu hören wird mir langsam langweilig, möglicherweise sollte ich dem ein Ende bereiten und mir einen besseren Sänger suchen, also steche ich ihr in die Halsschlagader und der Gesang verstummt mit einem leichten Übergang in die Stille. Der Blutstrahl scheint gar nicht mehr aufhören zu wollen durch die Gegend zu fließen und bespritzt meinen weißen Pullover. Doch das ist in Ordnung, ich mag Rot, Am liebsten diese Wärme die es verteilt wenn es frisch auf deiner Haut klebt. Die Tür hinter der die anderen Psychologen, Doktoren und einige Wissenschaftler stehen ist bereits geöffnet worden und ich sehe in die entsetzten Gesichter, einige von ihnen sind ohnmächtig, andere rücken interessiert die Brillen zurecht und wiederum andere stehen nur mit offenem Mund da. Ich merke das ich meine Gedankenkraft gar nicht brauche um sie zum singen aufzufordern, in dem Moment in dem ich meine Blicke zu ihnen richte, fangen einige schon von ganz alleine an zu Schreien, ich kenne mich mittlerweile mit den Schreien der Leute aus und bemerke, dass sie die Angst in ihrer Melodie perfekt umsetzen, dafür verdienen sie sich ein Lob, also klatsche ich amüsiert in die Hände, jetzt fehlt nur noch der Schmerz und das Rot der Farbe des Blutes um alles noch dramatischer zu machen. Um so besser das es so viele sind, jetzt werde ich zum ersten Mal einen Chor erleben. Voller Erwartung nehme ich mit die restlichen Splitter und werfe sie auf meinen neuen Chor zu. Sofort fangen die Betroffenen noch schmerzvoller an zu schreien, einer von ihnen packt die Vernunft und er versucht weg zu rennen, "Wie schade", murmele ich bedrückt, wobei ich darauf achte das die Verbliebenen durch meine Hypnose an ihren Plätzen bleiben. "Singt sie! Singt die Melodie für mich! Tut es jetzt!!" befehle ich ihnen, wobei ich dabei an die alte Melodie in meiner alten Welt denke und wie sie auf sie überfließt. Wie auf Kommando fangen nun auch die an zu singen, die das vorher noch nicht taten. Zufrieden greife ich in die Tasche meines ersten Opfers und greife ein Taschenmesser, Ich sehe Furcht in ihren Gesichtern was mich noch mehr dazu aufmuntert mich an den roten Sternenhimmel erinnern zu lassen. Begeistert steche ich dem ersten von ihnen in sein rechtes Auge, das ich mit reiße, als ich das Messer heraus ziehe. sein Schreien wird stärker als das von allen anderen, er gefällt mir, ich werde ihn wohl noch länger quälen. "Ich komme später wieder auf dich zurück du Naturtalent!" kichere ich und erkenne das der Nächste meinen alten Verband in der Hand hält, den ich mir immer um die Augen und Ohren gebunden habe, damit ich völlige Ruhe hatte und mich auf die andere Welt konzentrieren konnte. Wütend laufe ich auf ihn zu und reiße es ihm aus der Hand. "Pff, Idiot!" schimpfe ich und schneide ihm mit dem Messer vertikal direkt über sein hässliches Gesicht. Das Blut fließt schnell nach unten und verdeckt die untere Hälfte nach einigen Sekunden. "Jetzt bist du nur noch halb so hässlich!" ich nehme mir Zeit ihn auszulachen, der laute Gesang um mich herum lässt mich das in völliger Entspannung tun. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund kann ich seine Schreie nicht ausstehen und steche ihm unter der Handfläche in die Pulsader, sodass das Blut dort in angenehmen Zeitabständen wie wild hinaus spritzt, bis er verstummt. Nun wende ich mich an den letzten, da der Rest unfähig zu singen bereits in Ohnmacht gefallen ist. Es war eine Frau mit schwarzer Winterjacke und braunen langen Stiefeln. Ihre Melodie war im Vergleich zu der des hässlichen Mannes wunderschön und zusammen mit diesem einäugigen Naturtalent ergeben sie ein sympathisches Duo. Möglicherweise kann ich es noch schöner klingen lassen. Mit einem Hieb steche ich das blutverschmierte Taschenmesser in ihren Rücken, ein kurzer Schmerzensschrei und ein Keuchen unterbricht das Geschrei, diese Unterbrechung gefällt mir jedoch überhaupt nicht, besonders der Fakt dass ihr Blut auf direktem Wege in meine Augen spritzt macht mich zornig. "Du miese Diva! Dir gebe ich keinen Applaus mehr." gepackt von der Wut steche ich ihr mit sofortiger Wirkung in die Halsschlagader. Ihre Melodie verschwindet so unerwünscht wie die Sonne hinter einer großen grauen Wolke. Nun mache ich mich an mein Naturtalent, doch seine Stimme ist in der zwischen Zeit heiser und unprofessionell geworden, anscheinend gibt seine Stimme langsam nach. Schade um ihn, er hätte ganz groß werden können. Erschöpft gebe ich auch ihm den Todesstich, wobei seine Stimmbänder bereits kurz davor verstummen. Im Hintergrund höre ich Polizeisirenen, scheint als hätte der geflohene Typ sie alarmiert. Ich ignoriere sie und verschwinde im Schatten des nächsten Ganges. Ich bin Nichts, doch ich bin da, und wenn Nichts da ist, dann kann Nichts alles sein. Von heute an, werde ich diese Welt, zu MEINER Welt machen. Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Mittellang